Conte pour enfant
by ragnaroc
Summary: Juste comme ça... Histoire une:Un animal dangereux. Histoire deux: Un gout de lemon.


**Titre**: Conte pour enfant.

**Genre**: Humour

**Base: **Naruto

**Rating**: K

**Spoil**: Aucun

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas.

**Résumé**: La seule chose que je posterais.

**Un animal dangeureux...**

" Kakashi sensei! J'ai trouvé un truc bizarre dans la forêt." Kakashi observait son jeune éléve qui tenait dans ses mains une petite chose mesurant à peine quelques centimètre de haut et qui se débattait comme un diable en poussant d'étrange petit cris.

Quand Sasuke et Sakura arrivèrent au terrain d'entrainement, ils trouvèrent leur sensei et Naruto en pleine observation. Les deux ninja s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui pouvait intriguer les deux hommes.

" C'est mignon! Qu'est-ce que c'est?" La kunoichi était en extase devant la bestiole que Naruto avait trouvé quelques minutes plutôt. Sasuke, quand à lui regardait d'un drôle d'oeil cette chose qui s'agitait entre les bras du blond. Le jeune Uchiwa avait un étrange présentiment vis à vis de cet animal, il était trop mignon avec ses petit yeux de biche de couleur ambre, son doux et soilleux pelage couleur ébène. Bref, trop kawai pour être honnête.

Jiraya qui passait dans le coin remarqua nos quatre amis en grande conversation, l'hermite qui était curieux de par sa nature se rapprocha du groupe. Sakura poussait de drôle de gloussement, Naruto affichait son air le plus ahuri, Sasuke, lui était toujours égal à lui même et Kakashi avait dans le regard une lueur de perversité qui ne présagé rien de bon. Le vieux maitre fini par laissait la curiosité prendre le dessus et s'intégra au groupe. Quand il vit l'animal qui était niché dans les bras du renard, un frisson de terreur le parcouru. Konoha était en danger, cette nuisance devait être éliminer avant de contaminer leur univers.

" Naruto, il faut que tu élimine cette chose." Le kitsune jeta un regard méprisant sur son vieux maitre.

" Non, je ne veux pas. Ce serait cruel, et puis moi je l'aime, c'est si mignon si adorable." Et il dirigea l'étrange animal vers l'hermite, qui se recula tremblant de terreur et défrois.

" Kakashi, il faut faire quelque chose et vite Naruto et déjà contaminé." L'épouvantail sorti un kunai et menaça le senin.

" Ne lui faite aucun mal ou je vous tue..." Au mon dieu, ils étaient contaminés. Sasuke se tourna alors vers le vieux maitre et le plus naturellement du monde lui posa une question qui en somme revenait à prouver que leur monde ne s'était pas préparer à une telle catastrophe.

" Maitre Jiraya, pourquoi avoir peur de cet animal?" Et le déclic, ils ne savaient pas et ne pouvaient pas le savoir...

" Mais enfin, c'est un animal dangereux. On ne peut pas le laisser se promener dans les rues de Konoha, tu as vu ce que cela donne sur ces trois là." Sasuke observait ses trois compagnons, c'est vrais que leur taux de stupidité venait de grimper de plusieurs niveau rien qu'à la vue de l'animal. Au mon dieu et si cela agissait de la même manière sur les habitants de konoha. Jiraya vit le trouble dans le regard du jeune ninja, il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

" Oui, je sais ce que tu te dis. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je sais comment les guérir." Et l'hermite se rapprocha de son élève, il lui prit l'animal des mains et le fourra dans une boite.

" Naruto, ne ramasse plus ce genre d'animal. Ils sont très dangereux et nuise à la santé mental des ninja." Le ton du senin était très calme, trop calme...

" Mais ero-senin, il a rien fait de mal et puis il est si mignon. Je voudrais le garder." Jiraya soupira et lui tendit la boite.

" Tu peux le garder, d'ailleur c'est très rare de trouver ce genre d'animal vivant aussi longtemps. Tu dois en prendre soin, tu ne dois plus le prendre dans tes bras sinon tu seras de nouveau contaminer et surtout et ceci est très important. Tu ne dois jamais l'écouter, même s'il pleure." Naruto avait écrit sur un papier toutes les informations de son maitre, il partit en direction du village suivit par Sakura et Sasuke. Le jeune blond voulait montrer à tout le monde ce qu'il venait de découvrir...

"Jiraya-sama,c'est quoi comme animal?" Le ninja copieur regardait le vieux maitre, son esprit encore dans le brouillard. Kakashi se disait qu'il avait du subir un lavage de cerveau. Quel était l'étrange pouvoir de cet animal.

" C'est un animal très dangereux quand il est en liberté et sans contrôle. Le nom de cet animal et Mary-Sue. Il sont très nombreux et quand ils attaquent, cela provoque des dommages irréparable dans le monde."

Dans sa petite boite sombre, le petit Mary-Sue ricanait, bientôt, il pourrait se promener en toute liberté dans le monde de Naruto. Il réussirait là ou tout les autres avaient échoué.

**Un gout de lemon...**

Naruto léchait de tout son long cette gourmandise que lui avait offert son ami. Il mettait beaucoup d'ardeur dans la dégustation, retraçant de sa langue le chemin que le liquide au gout si délicat avait tracé en s'échappant, ce jeu avait l'air de réjouir le blond. Sasuke l'observait, il avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Voir son ami se régaler ainsi le torturer, il transpirait d'envie et de désir. Il voulait être à la place du blond, il faut dire que subir cela de la part de Naruto était vraiment excitant et cruelle. Sasuke approcha sa main près du visage du renard et délicatement passa son pouce sur la commissure de ses lèvres et tout doucement le brun porta son doigt à sa bouche. Il passa le bout de sa langue délicatement sur son doigt, il avait les yeux fermé et semblait apprécier le gout qui s'était imprégnié sur son doigt. Naruto qui avait observé le brun gémissait, la chaleur était insupportable. Il se débarrassa de son débardeur, et le brun fit de même. Les gouttes de sueur glissaient le long de leurs muscles dessinant d'irrésistible trainer humide. L'Uchiwa se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec envie, il retira la gourmandise de la bouche de Naruto et dans un mouvement lent et sensuel la porta à la sienne. Non mais, pourquoi le renard allait profiter seul de la dernière glace au citron...

**Ceci est juste pour me faire passer le temps. J'espére ne vexer personne... Il m'a fallu cinq minute pour pondre un Mary-Sue et un lemon. Euh pour les insultes faite cela en message perso... Bien cette fic n'est pas passé entre les main d'une correctrice et je m'en excuse. Mais je voulais la poster, donc voilà.  
**


End file.
